Danny The Hedgehog: Sonic Underground
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A crossover between Danny Phantom, and Sonic Underground. Nuff said, true believers!


_**I know I've been posting a lot of new stories recently, but I've had a lot of plot hedgehogs in my head, and I just had to post this story! Now as the title says, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom, and Sonic Underground. I think you all will be pleasantly surprised by who the father is, and which child takes after him more. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Sonic Underground. But if I did, Sonic Underground wouldn't have been canceled after its 40th episode! You know what I'm saying?**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: A Family Divided! A Prophecy foretold!<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the royal palace of Queen Aleena, it was a time of great sorrow. A seeker had come with a prophecy saying that she, and her husband would be overthrown by a man named Ivo Robotnik and his robot army, and said that the only way to defeat this man was to separate her children. In time, they would become the Council of Six, and overthrow Robotnik. But that is where the sorrow comes in. Aleena didn't want to give up her children. They needed their parents more than ever at this stage in life. So here she is, head down in sorrow as she walked to her resting chambers.<p>

Queen Aleena is a fairly tall Hedgehog woman with maroon colored fur, purple eyes, and magenta colored hair on her head. When she entered her room, she found her husband standing over one of the cribs.

He was a tall hedgehog with a black coat with red stripes on his forearms, eyes, and the tops of each quill. His eyes are also red, and he has a patch of white fur on his chest. This hedgehog has a serious demeanor, and wears two inhibitor rings (one on each wrist) to keep his power in check. This is Shadow The Hedgehog, Queen Aleena's husband, and king of Mobius.

The crib he was looking into held their youngest child. The little hedgehog inherited his dad's looks, but where there should be red, there is instead a light green color. The child surprisingly held even more power than his father, and instead wears two inhibitor rings on each wrist, for a total of four inhibitor rings. This is Danny The Hedgehog. And despite his age, Shadow had no doubt in his mind that Danny had the potential to become the ultimate life form.

Shadow looked up at his wife with a solemn expression. Like Aleena, Shadow didn't want to give up his children for any reason. But he knew that there was no way around it. He reached into a small treasure chest, and pulled out three medallions. Each one was shaped like a musical instrument. One looked like an electric guitar, one was a drum set, and the third one was a keyboard. _**(The musical kind, not the one used on a computer.)**_

Shadow went over to the cribs, and gave the guitar medallion to sonic, the drum set to Manic, and the keyboard was given to his daughter, Sonia.

"Why does Danny not have a medallion?" Aleena asked.

"Because it is not yet complete. Our metalsmiths are working their hardest, but making something this complex takes time." Shadow explained.

Later that night, Queen Aleena hid her eldest children amongst three different families, while Shadow took his youngest son to a family in a place called Amity Park. The family there would raise him as one of their own, but the inhabitants of Amity Park were not anthropomorphic animals like he was. These were something called... Humans.

Leaving his son on their doorstep, Shadow reached into his cloak pocket, and pulled out a small medallion. The metalsmiths had finished it right before Shadow left. He placed it around his son's neck being careful not to wake him up.

"You are destined for great things, my son. Never fight for the way of evil, but be a bringer of peace, and love. Goodbye, Danny The Hedgehog..." Shadow said with a heavy heart. He then rang the doorbell a few times, and ran off to meet up with his wife.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Once again, I apologize for the chapter being as short as it is, but it's all I could come up with. I'm gonna post a poll for what instrument Danny's medallion should be on my profile, so remember to vote! Once again, I really hope you like this chapter! As always, read and review, flamers not welcome!<strong>_


End file.
